


Love Hurts

by aislingde



Category: Blood Ties (TV)
Genre: M/M, Nach 1.19 Wrapped, Pre-Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8607130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingde/pseuds/aislingde
Summary: Alpträume und ihre Folgen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Entstand 2007  
> Birgit und Simone. Vielen lieben Dank für diese superschnelle Überarbeitung.

_Im Haus trennten sie sich. Kate durchsuchte das Esszimmer und das Wohnzimmer, während Mike sich die anderen Räume ansah. Mit gezückter Waffe arbeitete er sich vor. Diese Routine war ihm seit vielen Jahren in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen. Alle Bewegungen erfolgten automatisch._

_Als er das Schlafzimmer betrat, stockte ihm der Atem. Mitten im Raum lag eine Mumie. Das rosa Kleidungsstück um die Hüfte machte ihm klar, dass diese Mumie nicht Hunderte von Jahren alt war. Nach den heutigen Ereignissen zu urteilen, lag sie wohl erst ein paar Stunden hier. Was war passiert?_

_Mike atmete bewusst aus. Kate durfte das nicht sehen. Er wollte nicht, dass sie auch in diese Welt hineingezogen wurde, wo nichts war, wie es schien._

_„Hast du etwas gefunden?“, ertönte ihre Stimme aus dem anderen Raum._

_„Nein, nichts.“ Verzweifelt sah er sich um, einige Decken, Kissen und eine stinkende Matratze lagen auf dem Boden, aber es gab keinen Platz, an dem er die Mumie verstecken konnte._

_Es würde nur noch wenige Augenblicke dauern, bis Kate den Raum betreten würde, er musste etwas unternehmen. Also tat er das einzig Mögliche: Er trat heftig gegen die Mumie._

_Aber sie zerfiel nicht zu Staub. Schlimmer, sie stöhnte, drehte ihren Kopf, und als ihre leeren Augenhöhlen auf Mike gerichtet waren, bewegte sie die spindeldürren Arme. Sie umfing Mikes Beine und hielt sich daran fest. Er trat nach ihr, versuchte, sie abzuschütteln. Vergeblich._

_„Du willst Beweismaterial vernichten, dabei bist du doch Polizist.“ Ihre Stimme klang erstaunlich normal, weder dumpf, noch schrill und hoch. „Wenn du mich zerstörst, werden meine Eltern nie erfahren, dass ich ermordet wurde. Sie werden sich immer fragen, ob ihre Tochter noch lebt und warum sie sich nicht meldet. Kannst du das mit deinem Gewissen vereinbaren?“_

_Dann betrat Kate den Raum._

_„Mike, schau, was ich gefunden habe... Oh mein Gott. Was ist das?“_

_Er sah in ihre entsetzt aufgerissenen Augen._

 

„Nein!“ Mike fuhr hoch. Es war dunkel und ruhig. Keine Mumie, die seine Beine umklammerte, keine Kate, die mit der unheimlichen Realität konfrontiert wurde. Nur ein Albtraum.

Sein Puls raste, seine Atmung war hektisch und er war schweißgebadet. Mike tastete auf seinem Nachttisch, knipste das Licht an und sah sich um. Er war allein, es gab keine Mumie, die ihm Vorwürfe machte. Als sein Atem sich etwas beruhigt hatte, griff er nach dem Wasserglas. Er trank es in einem Zug leer.

Danach stand er auf und ging zur Toilette. Er sah auf die Uhr: Es war kurz nach drei. Er hatte keine vier Stunden geschlafen und vor ihm lag ein hektischer Arbeitstag. Eigentlich sollte er sich hinlegen, doch er wollte nicht mehr schlafen. Einen weiteren Albtraum dieser Art würde er nicht ertragen können.

Allein in der Wohnung wollte er auch nicht sein

Mike rasierte sich und ging unter die Dusche, anschließend zog er sich an. Arbeitskleidung, damit er nicht in sein Apartment zurückkehren musste.

Toronto war auch nachts eine lebendige Stadt und Mike kannte einige Bars, die die ganze Nacht über geöffnet hatten. Er entschied sich für einen Pub in York.

Die Einrichtung war gediegen und das Publikum ruhig. Selbst die Musik – Rock Balladen – hatte eine angenehme Lautstärke.

Mike setzte sich an einen Tisch in der Ecke und bestellte sich einen Kaffee. Es dauerte nur einen Augenblick, bis der Barkeeper ihn brachte – mit ein wenig Milch, stark und heiß. Genau wie er es brauchte.

Nach der ersten Tasse fühlte er sich schon nicht mehr ganz so zerschlagen und nach der zweiten brachte er die Energie auf, sich umzusehen.

Drei Tische weiter sah er den Quell allen Übels: Henry.

Der Vampir war schuld, dass Vicki in diese mystische Szene hinein gezogen worden war und dass sie ihn mitgerissen hatte. Inzwischen war es schon so weit gekommen, dass er Beweismittel vernichtete, nur damit keiner herausbekam, was tatsächlich in Toronto vorging. Dabei sollte er als Polizist dafür sorgen, dass genau das nicht passierte. Schon gar nicht bei einer Leiche wie in seinem Fall.

Mike war es leid. Das ständige Versteckspiel. Die Sorge, dass Kate - oder ein anderer Kollege - herausfanden, warum er etliche Fälle nicht lösen konnte.

Er stand auf und ging zu Henry hinüber. Wollte ihm sagen, was er von ihm hielt, und vielleicht sogar eine Schlägerei anzetteln. Einfach nur auf dieses viel zu hübsche Gesicht einzuschlagen, würde gut tun – hoffte er zumindest. Eigentlich war er nicht der Typ, der es darauf anlegte, sich zu prügeln. Aber da er sich nicht mit Vicki streiten konnte, brauchte er ein anderes Ventil für seinen Frust. Henry war der beste Gegner, den er sich dafür vorstellen konnte.

Und wenn Crowley ihm deswegen einen Tadel verpassen würde, wäre es die beste Gelegenheit, seinen Job aufzugeben. An Vicki sah er, dass man auch als Privatdetektiv gut leben konnte.

Doch als Mike vor Henry stand, brachte er es nicht über sich, den Vampir zu verletzen, nicht mit den Fäusten, nicht mal mit Worten. Mike konnte nicht treten, wenn der andere schon am Boden lag.

Henry sah traurig, enttäuscht und verzweifelt zugleich aus. Instinktiv wusste Mike, dass es nur eine Person gab, die Henry so treffen konnte: Vicki.

„Ist hier noch frei?“ Mikes Stimme war sanft und verriet nichts von der Aggressivität, die ihn immer überkam, wenn er Henry auch nur sah.

Der Vampir sah Mike an. Nach einem Augenblick nickte er und schob einen Stuhl zur Seite. Mike setzte sich und wartete darauf, dass Henry ihren üblichen verbalen Schlagabtausch begann.

Doch statt etwas zu sagen, nahm Henry nur das Glas, das vor ihm stand, blickte sich im Raum um und dann goss er einen großzügigen Schluck in die Pflanze hinter sich.

Erstaunt beobachtete Mike das Prozedere, begriff, dass Henry versuchte, das Trinken vorzutäuschen.

„Wirst du allein vom Geruch betrunken?“

Henry sah so aus, als ob er einen Rausch brauchen könnte.

„Nein, leider nicht. Ich kann hier nicht sitzen, ohne etwas zu verzehren.“

Mike fiel auf, dass Henry nach dem ersten Augenkontakt seinen Blick mied. Was auch immer zwischen Henry und Vicki passiert war, würde wahrscheinlich auch Vickis seltsames Verhalten im Präsidium erklären. Es würde sowieso nur irgendein mystischer Kram sein, von dem er nichts mehr wissen wollte.

Was machte er sich vor? Es betraf Vicki.

Mike gestand sich ein, neugierig zu sein. Es war eine Berufsvoraussetzung, nur erwies die sich als sehr störend, wenn man gewisse Dinge aus seinem Leben ausschließen wollte.

Als die Bedienung kam, bestellte Mike noch einen Kaffee; Henry schüttelte den Kopf.

Kurz darauf kam der Kaffee und dankbar lächelnd nahm Mike die Tasse an.

„Es ist doch gar nicht deine Zeit. Du solltest im Bett liegen und schlafen.“

Mike war froh, dass Henry das Gespräch angefangen hatte und dabei auf die aggressiven Untertöne verzichtete.

„Ich hatte Alpträume und hielt es nicht mehr in meiner Wohnung aus. Was ist mit dir, Fitzroy? Solltest du nicht mit Vicki den Sieg feiern?“

„Welchen Sieg? Es gab nur eine Niederlage.“

„Möchtest du darüber reden?“

Das Angebot war ausgesprochen, bevor Mike überhaupt nachgedacht hatte. Eigentlich wollte er doch gar nicht wissen, welch seltsame Sachen Vicki trieb. Wollte von ihrem schmutzigen Geschäft Abstand nehmen.

„Es wird dir nicht gefallen, Celluci. Dein Bild von der heiligen Victoria wird besudelt werden.“

Mikes Nackenhaare sträubten sich. Wenn selbst ein Vampir vor dem, was Vicki getan hatte, zurück schreckte, musste es sehr übel sein. Doch Vicki würde niemals etwas tun, das unschuldige Menschen gefährdete.

„Ich kenne sie lang genug, um zu wissen, dass sie alles ist, nur keine Heilige.“

„Du hast keine Ahnung. Aber nicht hier. In einer halben Stunde bei mir.“

Henry stand auf, zog sich seinen Mantel an und ging, ohne Mike noch einmal anzusehen.

Jetzt war es an Mike zu entscheiden, ob er wirklich erfahren wollte, was vorgefallen war.

Er konnte einfach sitzen bleiben, einen weiteren Kaffee trinken und irgendwann zur Arbeit gehen.

Wahrscheinlich würde Henry dieses Treffen niemals mit einem Ton erwähnen.

 

Fünf Minuten vergingen. Mike leerte seine Tasse und bestellte bei der Bedienung, die ihn freundlich anlächelte, Nachschub. Weitere fünf Minuten vergingen, in denen Mike die anderen Gäste beobachtete. Normale Menschen, die von einem guten Job, einer glücklichen Beziehung und Kindern träumten. Auch wenn der eine oder andere sich Horrorfilme ansah, tat er es in dem Bewusstsein, dass es sich um Phantasiegestalten und nicht um die bittere Wahrheit handelte.

Falls es Vicki nicht gelungen wäre, den Inka zu besiegen, hätten sie alle auf die harte Tour gelernt, dass sie nur Futter für gierige Götter waren.

Mike blickte auf die Uhr. Wenn er Henrys Deadline einhalten wollte, dann musste er jetzt los.

Er blieb sitzen und starrte auf seinen Kaffee. Er konnte sich nicht entscheiden.

Nach einigen weiteren Minuten stand er auf und ging zur Toilette.

Beim Händewaschen sah er in den Spiegel. Nichts hatte sich verändert. Niemand konnte ihm ansehen, dass er am Vortag Beweismaterial, nein, eine Leiche vernichtet hatte. Genauso konnte niemand erkennen, dass in ihm die Neugier brannte. Er wollte wissen, was vorgefallen war. Was war mit Vicki passiert? Dass etwas Schlimmes vorgefallen war, war keine Vermutung mehr.

Ihr Verhalten auf dem Revier und Henrys Reaktion – Mike brauchte nur eins und eins zusammenzuzählen. Er war zu sehr Ermittler, um es nicht zu tun.

Vicki würde es niemals erzählen, das verhinderte ihr Stolz. Zudem hatte er ihr gegenüber sehr laut und deutlich behauptet, dass er mit dem mystischen Kram nichts mehr zu tun haben wollte. Aber das stimmte nicht. Um unschuldige Menschen zu schützen, würde er sich mit dem Teufel persönlich anlegen.

Henry würde auch nicht die ganze Wahrheit erzählen. Doch Mike war sich sicher, dass er mit seiner Berufserfahrung die Lücken würde füllen können.

„Du bist ein riesengroßer Idiot und wankelmütig“, warf er seinem Spiegelbild vor. Doch das blickte nur ausdruckslos zurück.

Frustriert ging Mike zu seinem Platz, nahm seinen Mantel, gab der Bedienung ein exorbitantes Trinkgeld, weil er nicht mit ansehen konnte, wie sie nach den Münzen kramte, und lief zu seinem Auto.

Wenn er sich beeilte, würde er nur wenige Minuten zu spät kommen.

 

Der Portier blickte auf, als Mike durch die Lobby stürmte, doch ein einziger Blick reichte, dass er keine Fragen stellte und sich weiter um sein Kreuzworträtsel kümmerte.

Drei Minuten später als vereinbart klopfte Mike an Henrys Tür.

„Komm rein, es ist offen.“

Mike öffnete die Tür und betrat Henrys Apartment. Nur um innezuhalten, denn direkt vor ihm war ein großer brauner Fleck auf dem Boden. Er brauchte ihn nicht näher zu betrachten, um zu wissen, dass es getrocknetes Blut war.

Henry stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm am Fenster und blickte in die Nacht hinaus.

„Willst du immer noch wissen, was passiert ist?“

Mike schluckte. Wenn das Blut nur von einer Person stammte, dann war es eine tödliche Verletzung gewesen.

Im ersten Moment wollte er Henry beschuldigen, doch dann setzte sein Verstand ein. Als Vampir hätte Henry das Blut getrunken und nicht sinnlos vergeudet.

„Ja, jetzt mehr als je zuvor. Ist das der Überrest des Inkas?“ Er deutete auf den Fleck.

Henry drehte sich um und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, ein Teil des Blutes wurde gebraucht, um den Inka zu vernichten.“

Ein ungeheuerlicher Verdacht stieg in Mike auf. Hatte Vicki einen Menschen geopfert, um den Inka aufzuhalten? Hatte sie etwa angefangen, Menschenleben gegen Menschenleben aufzurechnen?

Das durfte sie nicht. Sie konnte sich nicht zum Jäger, Richter und Henker gleichzeitig aufschwingen und dabei das Blut Unschuldiger vergießen.

Mike ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten, so stark, dass es schmerzte.

„Wofür brauchte Vicki das Blut? Und warum verdammt noch mal hast du sie nicht aufgehalten? Du bist doch der Stärkere, Überlegene!“

„Mit einem Schwert in meinem Bauch ging das schlecht.“

Langsam drang die Erkenntnis durch. Alles passte. Henrys Verhalten, der Blutfleck und die Tatsache, dass Vicki nur ‚Es ist vorbei' gesagt hatte.

Vicki hatte Henrys Blut genommen. Wenn sie ihn dafür aufspießen musste, dann hatte er es nicht freiwillig gegeben.

„Warum?“

Er verstand es nicht. So sehr Mike den Vampir auch hasste, Henry war Vickis Charme schon lange erlegen und las ihr jeden Wunsch von den Augen ab.

„Sie brauchte es, um ihr eigenes Blut zu vergiften. Daran ist der Inka gestorben.“

Mike presste die Zähne zusammen. Das war typisch Vicki. Immer an vorderster Front, immer im Kampf gegen das Böse. Dabei verschwendete sie nie auch nur einen Gedanken an die eigene Sicherheit und die Sorgen ihrer Freunde.

„Trink!“

Henry stand plötzlich vor Mike und reichte ihm ein Glas. Der Alkoholgeruch stieg ihm in die Nase. Dankbar leerte er das Glas in einem Zug. Es brannte und tat gut. „Danke.“

Henry stand wieder am Fenster. Mike setzte das Glas auf dem Couchtisch ab und stellte sich neben Henry.

Er wartete einige Minuten, bis er merkte, dass Henry sich ein wenig entspannte.

„Eines versteh ich nicht.“

„Was?“

Da war er, der aggressive Unterton, der bisher gefehlt hatte. Mike ließ sich davon nicht beirren. Seine Stimme blieb sanft, als ob er ein verängstigtes Kind befragen musste.

„Dass Vicki Gewalt anwenden musste, um dein Blut zu nehmen.“

„Sie hat mich nicht gefragt, ich war noch vom Traum desorientiert und wollte meine Wohnung verlassen, als sie es tat. Ich hatte ihr vertraut und sie hat mich überrascht. Sonst wäre es ihr nicht gelungen.“

Die Enttäuschung, die Wut, der Betrug, alles konnte Mike aus der Stimme heraushören.

„Hättest du es ihr gegeben, wenn sie gefragt hätte?“

Mike rechnete mit einem Ja.

„Nein, niemals. Nicht für das, was sie vorhatte. Sie kannte meine Einstellung und trotzdem hat sie es getan.“

„Was?“

Henry drehte sich um und Mike sah den Abscheu in seinem Gesicht.

„Sie hat schwarze Magie angewendet, um ihr Blut zu vergiften. Sie glaubt, alles unter Kontrolle zu haben. Sie wird früher oder später einen Preis zahlen. Heute Abend stank sie aus jeder Pore nach der schwarzen Magie und ich wäre am liebsten aus dem Raum geflohen. Freiwillig begebe ich mich nicht mehr in ihre Nähe.“

„Schwarze Magie, wie Norman damals?“

„Schlimmer. Norman wusste, dass er Böses tat, Vicki glaubt, durch das Böse Gutes zu tun. Dabei hat sie ihre unsterbliche Seele beschmutzt.“

Vom Konzept der unsterblichen Seele hatte Mike zuletzt als Kind im Religionsunterricht gehört. Seine Oma hatte als fromme Italienerin darauf gedrängt, dass er das Fach statt Philosophie wählte. Verstanden hatte er es damals genau so wenig, wie er es heute tat.

Doch Henrys Gesichtsausdruck konnte er verstehen. Die Verzweiflung und Trauer berührten ihn. Und er tat etwas, was er unter normalen Umständen niemals getan hätte.

Er trat einen Schritt vor, legte seine Hand auf Henrys Schulter, drückte sie kurz.

Mike hatte mit einem Schlag gerechnet oder damit, dass Henry ihn wegstieß, doch Henry war stocksteif stehen geblieben und sah ihn überrascht an.

„Ich brauche kein Mitleid, Celluci!“ Die Stimme war kalt wie Eis.

„Mitgefühl, nicht Mitleid, Henry. Glaub mir, ich kenne Vicki lang genug, um zu wissen, wie sie dir mitgespielt hat.“

Henry entspannte sich, sah wieder aus dem Fenster.

„Du solltest besser gehen, Mike.“

„Bekomme ich noch nicht mal eine Tasse Kaffee? Ich muss nachher zur Arbeit.“

„Darum geht es nicht. Ich habe letzte Nacht viel Blut verloren. Einen Teil habe ich schon ersetzt, aber ich bin immer noch durstig. Solange ich mir einrede, dass ich dich nicht mag, kann ich das Pulsieren deines Blutes ignorieren. Du machst es mir im Moment sehr schwer.“

Mike massierte seine Schläfe. Was hatte Vicki angerichtet? Warum war er immer derjenige, der den Kollateralschaden beseitigen musste?

Allein der Gedanke, wie Henry damals von ihm getrunken hatte, ließ Mike schaudern.

„Gib deiner Angst nach und verlass den Raum. Ich fühle, wie dein Puls sich beschleunigt.“

„Wie viel Zeit ist noch bis Sonnenaufgang?“

„Noch fast eine Stunde. Warum?“

„Und wie willst du dir bis dahin eine Mahlzeit besorgen? Selbst wenn es einen Lieferservice geben sollte, der um diese Uhrzeit unter einer dreiviertel Stunde hier ist, glaube ich nicht, dass das Angebot deinem Geschmack entspricht.“

Henry zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich bin nicht so wählerisch, wie du denkst. Und wenn er zu spät wäre... Es wäre es nicht das erste Mal, dass ich hungrig ins Bett gehe.“

Henry entfernte sich einige Schritte von Mike. Mike wusste, dass der Vampir es tat, um ihn vor seinem Hunger zu schützen.

Auf einmal verstand er, was Vicki in ihm sah und warum ihre Augen glänzten, wenn sie von ihm erzählte.

Mike traf eine Entscheidung.

„Gibt es eine Stelle, wo deine Bissspuren nicht sofort auffallen?“

„Du bist verrückt, Celluci. Du hast Angst vor mir. Eben weil ich dich schon einmal gebissen habe. Hör auf, mich zu quälen, und geh.“

Mike ignorierte den Einspruch. Er zog sein Jackett aus und warf es über eine Stuhllehne, dann knöpfte er an seinem linken Handgelenk sein Hemd auf und krempelte es hoch.

Er konnte Henrys begehrlichen Blick spüren.

Warum er es tat, wusste er nicht. Vielleicht wollte er sich etwas beweisen? Oder wollte er den Schaden, den Vicki angerichtet hatte, eindämmen? Doch nur mit ein wenig Blut würde das nicht funktionieren. Als Vicki Henry mit dem Schwert aufgespießt hatte, hatte sie auch sein Vertrauen zerstört.

Vicki würde es nicht - wie sonst – mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln und einem ‚Sorry' ausbügeln können.

Unsicher hielt Mike Henry sein Handgelenk hin.

„Was muss ich machen?“

„Gehen.“

„Nein, ich bleibe.“

Schon wieder ein Machtkampf. Wie so oft zwischen ihnen.

„Du wirst mich anschließend noch mehr hassen als zuvor. Dafür, dass Vicki Dämonen bekämpft, hasst du mich sowieso schon.“

„Ich hasse mich, weil ich nicht bei ihr sein kann, um sie zu beschützen. Obwohl wir beide wissen, dass Vicki keinen Schutz braucht.“

„Außer vor sich selbst.“

Mike nickte. Als er sah, dass Henry näher kam, hielt er den Atem an.

„Doch Angst, Celluci?“ Henrys Stimme war sanft und seidig.

Mike nickte. „Nur ein Narr hat keine Angst. Sie macht einen vorsichtiger.“

„Oder man rennt mit offenen Augen ins Unglück.“

„Das hast du gesagt. Ich weiß, was ich dir anbiete.“

„Dann steht das Angebot noch?“

Mike beobachtete, wie Henry den dargebotenen Arm in seine Hand nahm und mit den Daumen über die Ader fuhr. Es war eine federleichte Berührung.

„Ja, es steht noch.“

Seine Stimme klang in seinen Ohren ein wenig heiser. Mike schloss die Augen. Er wollte nicht sehen, wie Henry die Fänge in sein Fleisch schlug.

Doch das passierte nicht. Da waren die Finger, die sein Handgelenk massierten. Mit sanften, kreisenden Bewegungen. Dann ließ Henry los. Überrascht riss Mike die Augen auf, nur um in Henrys besorgte Miene zu sehen.

„Setz dich hin. Dann ist es angenehmer für dich.“

Mike ließ sich zur Couch dirigieren und setzte sich ohne Widerstand zu leisten hin. Henry kniete sich vor ihm hin und als er erneut seine Hand nahm, war ein Teil von Mikes Anspannung gewichen. Die Angst, dass Henry über ihn herfallen könnte, war vergangen.

Dieses Mal beobachtete er, wie Henry ihn streichelte, und als dieser nach einigen Minuten fragend hoch sah, nickte Mike nur.

Henry beugte sich über das Handgelenk und Mike fühlte, wie spitze Zähne leicht über die Haut fuhren. Es tat nicht weh, ganz im Gegenteil, sie erzeugten eine wohlige Gänsehaut auf seinem ganzen Körper. Unwillkürlich stöhnte Mike auf.

In diesem Moment durchbrachen die Fänge die empfindliche Haut. Es war ein unvergleichlicher Schmerz und als Henry sein Blut saugte, hatte Mike das Gefühl zu schweben. Nichts hatte ihn auf dieses Erlebnis vorbereitet. Nie hatte Vicki gesagt, welche Gefühle so ein Biss auslösen konnte.

„Ja.“ Mike stöhnte. War versucht, sich an Henry zu reiben und um mehr zu betteln. Was das war, wusste er nicht, nur dass der Biss nicht genug war.

Er biss sich die Lippen blutig, damit ihm kein weiterer Ton entwich. Er war ein Mann und hatte seinen Stolz. Ganz besonders in Gegenwart eines Vampirs.

Es konnten nicht mehr als zwei Minuten vergangen sein, als Henry aufhörte zu saugen und die Fänge von seinem Fleisch löste. Er leckte noch mehrfach über die Wunde, streichelte mit seinen Fingern Mikes Hand, dann ließ er los und blickte hoch.

Er hatte noch sein Vampirgesicht: die exotischen dunklen Augen und die Fänge, die noch rot von Mikes Blut glitzerten.

Mike schloss die Augen und atmete langsam und konzentriert ein und aus. Dann blickte er auf sein Handgelenk. Zwei kleine rote Punkte zeugten davon, dass er einen Vampir genährt hatte. Sie waren kaum zu erkennen.

„Mehr ist nicht zu sehen?“ Erstaunt sah er Henry an, der wieder menschliche Züge hatte. Beim letzten Mal hatte Mike tiefe Bissspuren an seinem Hals gehabt, deren Heilung mehrere Tage gedauert hatte.

„Nein, in ein bis zwei Stunden sind die Wunden verheilt. Möchtest du einen Kaffee?“

Mike konnte das Grinsen nicht zurückhalten.

„Genau das fragte mich die Krankenschwester bei der Blutspende auch. Dann bekam ich noch einen Keks für meine wohltätige Spende und durfte gehen.“

„Du hast Blut gespendet?“

„Als ich noch in Uniform war. Wir sollten als positives Beispiel voran gehen und ich hatte die Wahl zwischen Blutspende und Verkehrsunterricht bei Erstklässlern. Damals hatte ich regelmäßig einen Bluterguss um den Einstich und es dauerte Tage, bis er weg war.“

„Also Kaffee. Eins der wenigen Lebensmittel, die ich habe. Bleib sitzen, ich komm gleich zurück."

Mike lehnte sich entspannt zurück und versuchte zu begreifen, was er gerade gefühlt hatte. Er war ehrlich genug zuzugeben, dass es ihn angemacht und sexuell erregt hatte. Nun wusste er, warum die Frauen – und wohl auch viele Männer - bei Henry Schlange standen.

Er war sich aber nicht sicher, ob er dieses Erlebnis noch einmal wiederholen wollte.

„Milch, Zucker, Rum?“

„Schwarz, bitte, ich brauche den Koffeinschock, aber keinen Alkohol, davon hatte ich eben schon mehr, als ich für die Arbeit brauchen kann.“

Wenig später brachte Henry die Tasse, dann setzte er sich neben Mike auf die Couch.

Verstohlen beobachtete Mike ihn. Henrys Ausdruck war verschlossen.

Mike ermahnte sich, keine Wunder zu erwarten. Mit einem halben Liter Blut konnte er vielleicht Durst stillen, aber nicht die Verzweiflung angesichts Vickis Verrats lindern.

Er nahm die Tasse und inhalierte das Aroma. Besser als alles, was er in den letzten Wochen vorgesetzt bekommen hatte. Er trank einen Schluck und seufzte auf.

„Wenn du mir immer so einen Kaffee machst, dann spende ich öfters Blut.“

Doch Henry ging nicht auf diesen scherzhaften Kommentar ein.

„Warum warst du die ganze Nacht auf?“

„Versuchst du dich im Smalltalk danach? Dir ist entgangen, dass wir das Thema schon einmal hatten.“

„Vielleicht weil ich dir die Alpträume nicht abnehme. Als du dich zu mir an den Tisch gesetzt hast, da rochst du nicht nur nach einem Mann, der schlecht geträumt hat. Da war noch etwas anderes. Was verursacht die Alpträume?“

Vampire sollten weder eine so gute Nase, noch so viel Lebenserfahrung haben, dass sie so etwas beurteilen konnten.

Seufzend sah Mike Henry an, der hob herausfordernd eine Augenbraue. „Wahrheit gegen Wahrheit, Celluci. Das sollte fair sein.“

Mit den Fingern fuhr Mike sich durchs Haar. Warum musste Henry Recht haben?

„Gut, im Vergleich zu dem, was zwischen dir und Vicki passiert ist, war es gar nichts. Ich habe wichtiges Beweismittel vernichtet, um zu verhindern, dass meine Partnerin von diesem mysteriösen Kram erfährt. Nicht nur irgendein Objekt, nein, ich habe eine Mumie zu Staub verwandelt und es passt nicht zu meiner Berufsauffassung. Zufrieden?“

Für ihn als Polizist war seine Tat immer noch unverzeihlich, besonders da er niemals den Namen des armen Mädchens herausfinden würde. Aber wenn er bedachte, dass Vicki schwarze Magie angewendet hatte, um den Inka zu vernichten, dann war es eine Kleinigkeit. Eine Kleinigkeit, die ihn nicht mehr halb so sehr belastete wie noch einige Stunden zuvor. Was aber nicht bedeutete, dass es für ihn bedeutungslos war.

Was für eine beschissene Logik war das? Bei diesem Gedanken lächelte Mike. Er hatte viel zu viel Zeit mit Vicki - und Henry - verbracht.

„Was ist so komisch, Celluci?“

Mike schüttelte den Kopf, Henry brauchte von seinen Selbstzweifeln nichts zu erfahren. Deswegen wählte er eine andere Wahrheit, die niemanden verletzten konnte.

„Wenn ich dir das sage, wirst du selbstzufrieden grinsen und das gönn ich dir nicht.“

„War ich so gut?“

Henry grinste in der Tat so selbstzufrieden, dass alte Reflexe in Mike hochkamen. Aber er schaffte es, den verletzenden Kommentar runterzuschlucken.

„Beim ersten Mal ist man doch immer überwältigt, bilde dir also nichts ein.“

Ein Lächeln war die Antwort. Es erreichte nicht die Augen, aber es war ein Anfang.

„Trink den Kaffee in Ruhe aus, ich muss jetzt ins Bett.“

„Stimmt, Sonnenaufgang.“

Mike blickte aus dem Fenster und konnte einen rosa Schimmer am Horizont ausmachen. Im nächsten Augenblick fuhren die Jalousien herunter und dichteten die Wohnung gegen das für Henry so gefährliche Sonnenlicht ab.

Als Mike Henry eine gute Nacht wünschen wollte, war der schon im Schlafzimmer verschwunden.

Nachdenklich blickte er dem Vampir hinterher.

Eigentlich sollte er froh sein, dass Henry keine Konkurrenz mehr zu Vicki war. Dass er sich sogar weigerte, in ihre Nähe zu kommen.

Aber da er selbst kein Verlangen empfand, sie zu treffen, machte er sich Sorgen. Wer deckte ihren Rücken, wenn sie sich den unheimlichen Gegnern stellte?

Verärgert leerte Mike die Tasse.

Er wusste jetzt schon, dass er ihr helfen würde, wo und wie es nur ging. Und im Fall der Fälle auch wieder gegen seine eigenen Regeln verstoßen würde.

Irgendwann würde ihn dieser Drahtseilakt kaputt machen – vorausgesetzt er schaffte es, so lange zu überleben.

Als Polizist lebte man schon gefährlich, aber wenn man auch noch auf einen Privatdetektiv aufpassen wollte, der Dämonen jagte und schwarze Magie anwandte, nein, darüber wollte er nicht nachdenken.

Genauso wenig, wie er über den schlafenden Vampir grübeln wollte. Dadurch, dass ihr Konkurrenzkampf sich – zumindest vorübergehend - erledigt hatte, galt es, ihre Beziehung neu zu definieren.

Aber nicht jetzt.

Mike stand auf, brachte die Tasse in die Küche und spülte sie. Er wartete in Henrys Apartment, bis es Zeit war, zur Arbeit zu gehen.

 


End file.
